


The Evil Among Us

by Bailee1020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dean and Sam's Sister, Dean is a Demon for a bit, Demons, F/M, Impala, Supernatural - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailee1020/pseuds/Bailee1020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is like based on season 10 when Dean was a demon. Um this is also a multiple chapter fanfic so I will accept ideas and what not to make it more enjoyable. Imagine Dean is a demon and you and Castiel are dating and you, Sam, and Castiel have to find a way to cure Dean. Will you be able to do it before he can find out? Or will he kill you first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run For Your     Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on here. There aren't any major warnings at the moment and the pairing is obviously Castiel/Reader

I was running, the air in my lungs pumping in and out, all I saw was darkness but that didn’t stop me from getting away from the evil that I had just faced. The darkness just seemed to go on and on. It seemed as if the light would never come back. I was scared and there was no hiding it. My brother Dean had become a demon. Crowley I could deal with no biggie, Meg was a bitch but she helped me in some ways, Ruby was dead thank god, also Lilith and Azazel were dead as a doornail. But Dean, a demon? He was my older brother, he protected me from the evils of the world, how was he supposed to protect me if he himself was evil? “Y/N!” Dean yelled “you can’t hide forever and your will have to take a break from all that running sooner or later.” He knew it. I was scared out of my mind. Where was Sam when you needed him? Or even Castiel, my beloved boyfriend? All I could do was run and hope that someone would hear my prayers. I ran into a room. That was it, that was the end, no way out, I was done for. I couldn’t escape from Dean’s wrath. He was going to kill me and no one would be there to hear me scream. Tear streamed down my face as my demonic brother neared closer and closer, grinning like a mad man. Finally someone appeared in front of me. She was about my height maybe a little bit shorter with brunette hair. “Hello Y/N, I have heard your prayers, my name is Hannah. I am one of Castiel’s sisters.” With that she touched my shoulder and the dark room became my room in the bunker. “Thank you so much Hannah,” I said “Castiel has told me a lot about you.” Hannah had helped Castiel defeat Metatron when he tried to bed come god. Metatron was the one who had killed Dean, but instead of dying because the Mark of Cain wouldn’t let him, he became a demon and also Crowley’s new best friend. “You are welcome, now I have business to attend to in heaven. Castiel should be here shortly.” Hannah said and was off with a flutter of her invisible wings. She was so formal, I always admired how formal all the angels were, with their suits and business attire and their proper language. I guess watching the earth develop would do that to you. Yet they still didn’t quite get the concept of human emotions sometimes. Even Castiel sometimes had trouble understanding if I was flirting with him. “Sam!” I yelled out. I heard my big moose of a brother running down the hall. He was only four months older than me but he acted like he was four years older than me. “Y/N! Are you okay? What happened? Where did you go? Why were you crying? You’ve been gone for hours. I thought you said you were just going to get groceries!” Sam interrogated me like any worried big brother would. “I’m better now that I’m home; Dean kidnapped me before I went into the store. He almost killed me Sammy. I thought I was dead for sure but then Castiel’s sister Hannah saved me.” I explained. “I shall thank her later but for now I must make sure you aren't hurt. Did Dean do anything to you?” Castiel asked. I shook my head no, but he knew I was lying. “Please tell me the truth.” Castiel asked. “Well he didn't do too much, all I have is a few minor scrapes and cuts. But other than that I'm fine.” I said I was thankful that he cared so much but I was more worried about Dean. “ We have to find some way to turn him back.” I said to the boys. “There has to be a way we can change Dean back into a human and not a demon.” “I'm working on it but the angels aren't of any assistance.” Castiel said. “ I've been asking all the hunters Bobby knew and we have met but no one seems to know anything about it.” Sam stated. “ What if the men of letters had research on it?” I asked. “ We’ll find a way to help him Y/N I promise.” Castiel said reassuringly. I smiled at him and we set out to research a way to turn Dean back to....well….Dean.


	2. Help Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cas found a way to help Dean, but will it work? Also some new enemies stir up and a past with the king is mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of cussing in this chapter just in case you aren't into that kinda thing or it offends you. There's more notes at the end too. So without further ado here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Castiel flew into the room with the flutter of his wings. "I think I found a way to help Dean." He said. "Well go on and spill already." Sam said excitedly. "Unfortunately we'll need some help from Crowley." Castiel said with grief. He looked towards me and my angered face. "Ughhhh no. I absolutely will not have help from Crowley." I said angrily. "Y/N please." Sam said. The poor moose was desperate to save our brother. "Dammit, fine Sammy we'll ask the "King of Hell" for help. I still hate his guts." I said. "He's our brother Y/N its the only way we can save him." Sam said. I knew that was the only way to help and Crowley had helped us a lot before but I'd still never forgive him for what he'd done to me. I also won't forget what he'd done to my older brothers either. "Alright Cas, what's the plan?" I asked. "Well we'll have to summon Crowley first but he will ask for materials to change Dean back. I have already gathered them, but he will most definitely want to make a deal. That is the part that I have a little trouble with." Cas explained. So we went to the dungeon inside the bunker and summoned Crowley. "Hello sweetheart." Crowley smiled at me. I growled in disgust. "Oh don't be like that, you summoned me for a reason did you not? So what is it? What is your wish?" He said "For you to die you creepy son of a bitch." I spat at him. "You shouldn't talk like that to someone who is going to do something for you." He snarled. Cas stepped in front of me and said "We need your help curing Dean so please can you two try to get along for a little bit?" Cas turned and looked at my angry face then turned back to Crowley. "I suppose I can if she can." Crowley said. I nodded but I wasn't happy about it. "What can I do to help?" Crowley asked "We have all the materials you need to change Dean back so please do so." Cas asked. "Hmmm no I like demon Dean better than human Dean. He's staying." Crowley said with a smirk. The fury inside of me was at its peak and I finally burst like a shaken soda bottle. "FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASS. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD JUST LET DEAN ROT LIKE THAT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BUDS, WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THAT HUH? I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, YOU WILL DIE CROWLEY!" I shouted. Then stormed out of the room, embarrassed that Cas saw me like that. "Tell us how you really feel." Crowley mumbled. Cas turned to Crowley. His face showed a whole new type of anger and power. And with a flap of his invisible wings, he disappeared to find his love. "Crowley, I'd be very scared if I were you." Sam said then left Crowley alone in the room with fear itself to think about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....well that was interesting. Sorry not a whole lot of action yet but hopefully it'll be soon I promise. Other than that um yea. I don't really know


	3. The Solution  to Our Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley may not help you, but maybe you won't need him to. Castiel comes up with a brilliant idea....again.

I was sitting in my room angry at Crowley. I was embarrassed about blowing up like that in front of Cas. Just as I thought about him, he appeared. "Cas! Hi....um....I really didn't want you to see that." I said nervously. "It's okay." Cas chuckled "It made me a little mad too, but I've never seen you that angry. You always seem pretty happy." I didn't think Cas would be this calm about the whole thing. "We'll have to find another way to help him won't we?" I asked Castiel. "What if we do to Dean like what you guys did to Crowley a while ago?" Cas asked. "Wait you mean put one of our blessed blood in him to turn him human again? Cas that's a great idea!" I exclaimed. I ran to find Sam to tell him about it. "Sam! Sam! Sam! Remember when we tried to suck the demon out of Crowley a while back? Well why don't we do that to Dean?" I said. "Y/N that's brilliant! Why didn't we think about that before?" Sam asked "It was Castiel's idea." I said. Cas blushed. "Now, how do we keep him captured and strapped up?" I asked. "That's the hard part of all this." Sam started "Well, I'm sure we could put a chair inside a Devil's trap, then somehow knock him out long enough to make him stay there. It may be easier than it seems." I thought about it and realized that Crowley may still be in the dungeon. "Hold up, is Crowley still in dungeon? We're going to need it if he is so we should keep him somewhere else so he doesn't warn Dean." I stated. "Good thinking, let's go take care of that really quick. Let's go find a warehouse, someone has to stay here though." Sam said. "I will." I said. "Are you sure Y/N?" Cas asked. "Positive." I answered. "Okay Cas, do you think you could just fly us there" Sam asked. "Of course." Castiel answered. And with that they were gone. After they left I heard a little grumble and my stomach felt empty, then I realized I was a little hungry and Sam would call me when they were ready for Crowley anyway so why not make some food while I wait. So I made myself my own famous chef salad that Sam and even Dean liked, and waited for the phone call. "Y/N! I'm home!" I heard an evil but familiar voice say. "Don't you want to come see your big brother?" I quickly stood up when I realized Dean was in the bunker. And I bolted to the dungeon. My phone started to ring as I opened the doors. I ran up to the trap, then I removed a little bit of it. "DO IT NOW SAM!" I screamed into the phone as Dean came in the door. With that Crowley vanished, and it was just Dean and I. I stood inside the trap with a paint can in my left hand and my phone in my right. I was staring right into the face of pure unadulterated evil as Dean stood in the doorway with scary pitch black demon eyes, with that shit eating grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it's been so short I'll try and make it longer next chapter I promise


	4. Here We Are Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dean is in the bunker with you. The worst part is: you're alone and he can feel the fear rushing through you. Will Cas and Sam save the day, will you have to be your own hero, or will your brother kill you before you get to save him?

"Dean." I say with fear. "That's me sweetheart. We're all alone now, I wonder how long it will take for me to kill you slowly but painfully." Dean said with his evil smirk. "Dean please, it doesn't have to be like this. We can help you." I said. "Oh but sweetheart" he started "I like being this way. I'm more powerful than I ever have been. There's no changing me, and that trick you're doing there with the devils trap isn't very smart. I thought you were smarter than this." I knew he was right but what else was I going to do. I quickly resprayed the trap just in case because I was near it anyway. "Why do you want to stay this way?" I asked. As he started droning on I stood inside the devils trap, pulled out my phone, and started playing Sam's exorcism taping. I noticed Dean stopped talking and fell to his knees clutching his ears with a scrunched up and furious face. "Stop, stop it you little bitch! Cut it off! NOW!" Dean yelled. He struggled to get up, but managed and came after me in the devils trap and I ran out. I got him trapped he was stuck and I prayed for Castiel as fast as I could. He showed up with Sam in no time at all. "Castiel I'm so glad you are here. I thought I was dead for sure." I said. "You little-" Dean started. But Cas was in the devils trap within a few seconds holding Dean from behind and squeezing tightly. His once electric blue eyes lit up with his grace and its magnificent power as Dean started to squirm and struggle away from his unrelenting grip. Sam started reciting the exorcism mumbo jumbo and Dean was yelling loudly and violently. Within a few short foreign words of familiarity everything was back to normal. "Dean i-is it really you?" I asked as my trembling hand reached forward to touch him in a nurturing way but was soon stopped by a firm but soft hand from Castiel. He was on the ground by now but he sat up rubbing his head. "Yea pipsqueak, it's me." Dean said. I hated that nickname but he used it ever since we were kids. I giggled with joy because I was happy just to hear him calling me that stupid name again. Cas started smiling that goofy smile of his. "Cas why are you smiling like that?" I asked "It makes me delighted to hear your laugh again Y/N. It tends to brighten up my day" Cas said blushing. I started to blush as well, then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Dean it is really great to have you normal again." Cas said to Dean as he offered a hand. Dean got up and we all hugged him. "Okay okay enough of all this girly shit. We still have a lot on our plates." Dean said and with that he was back to normal but like he said, it wasn't really the end of all our problems.

We still had Crowley to deal with and Metatron was still on the loose and stealing some angelic grace. So we headed to the warehouse where Crowley was being held. But to our surprise he wasn't there and the once black painted devils trap had been tampered with. "Where could he be?" I asked. "I'm not sure. But he couldn't have gotten out unless he somehow summoned one of his demons." Sam said "Then there are demons here. We have to split up and find them or Crowley himself." I said. I knew it wasn't the best idea I've had, it may have actually been the worst but it would have to work and the rage inside of me was washing out all rational thoughts I had. I was going to kill Crowley myself when I found him and I'd make sure he would suffer for what he had done to Dean even though it wasn't him who did it. He still deserved to die for not helping us cure Dean. "Y/N that is a terrible idea. We should stay together. Maybe we should just summon him." Dean said. "No! We've wasted enough time and supplies on him Dean. We have to find him now!" I yelled at Dean. And with that I ran off into a dark alleyway in search of someone I hated the most. I honestly hated being like this but I had to find Crowley. Unfortunately he found me first and with my storm off it was in no way at all convenient. "Hello darling." Crowley said. I glared at him. Out of the shadows more demons had appeared. I was surrounded with nowhere to run. Dammit why didn't I listen to Dean? I started trying to fight all of them off one by one but they kept coming at me, they were much more powerful than I was and also much stronger. But as I kept fighting more and more came at me, my efforts were futile and I was knocked unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was longer than I was expecting but hopefully I'll have the next one up soon and it'll probably drone on a little. Sorry in advance, enjoy!


End file.
